A component of a network node may have an active/standby state that indicates whether the component is in an active or standby state. For example, a node may have a shelf with a number of pluggable interface units that perform various operations for the node. A pluggable interface unit may have a particular active/standby state that indicates whether the unit in an active or standby state. An active state may indicate that the interface unit is in use, and a standby state may indicate that the interface unit is not in use, but is ready to be put into use.
Although some standards, such as the Generic Criteria for Network Telecommunications Equipment GR-1093 standard, exist for providing such state information, not all network equipment implements such standards.